Arti kehadiranmu
by hikaru akira
Summary: Hari Senin yang melelahkan sehabis pulang sekolah di Konoha high School ,,tidak mengurungkan niat Sasuke untuk menuju toko buku .Matanya melirik kesana ke mari ,mencari salah satu novel yang sudah cukup lama ia inginkan,,yang pengarangnya merupakan idola


**Yuhuiiiiiiiiiiii ini fic kedua aku yang ceritanya kuambil dai cerpen di majalah,,,**

**M oga minna san semua senang ya**

**Langsung aja nyokkkkkkkk cekkidottttttttt **

**Genre: romance**

**Pairing : Sasusaku**

**Warning :don't like don't read **

**Arti kehadiranmu**

Hari Senin yang melelahkan sehabis pulang sekolah di Konoha high School ,,tidak mengurungkan niat Sasuke untuk menuju toko buku .Matanya melirik kesana ke mari ,mencari salah satu novel yang sudah cukup lama ia inginkan,,yang pengarangnya merupakan membayar di kasir ia bergegas pulang .Siang itu udaranya cukup panas,,membuat langkahnya seperti dalam lomba jalan cepat.

Di jalan komplek PDK yang menanjak sasuke melihat seorang gadis yang sedang pulang menuju rumahnya,,gadis itulah yang akhir-akhir ini mengundang perasaanya,,dia cantik,putih ,manis ,,dan jidatnya lebar,,Di kompleks yang yang baru dia tinggali lima tahun ini,,hanya gadis itulah yang tidak ia kenali,,

Sebenarnya setiap kali sasuke berpapasan dengannya,,dia hanya menampakan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi,,tapi itulah yang membuat sasuke tertarik sasuke beranggapan bahwa sikapnya tiu hanya ditunjukan kepadanya seorang,,tetapi ternyata dia juga seperti itu kepada semua bakat detektif sasukeyang lumayan hebat ,dia jadi tau nama gadis itu,,namanya adalah sakura haruno dan ia berasal dari kota Osaka,dan dia baru tinggal disini selama 1 bulan.

Keesokan paginya di sekolah sasuke,,masuk ke kelas dan duduk di tempat duduknya sambil diteriaki oleh para gadis yang bisa dibilang fans padanya,,ya namanya juga sasuke ya cuekkkk toh,,

Setelah bel tanda masuk berbunyi,,murid-murid pun segera kembali ke tempat duduknya .Tiba-tiba Guru kakashi masuk ke dalam kelas,,tapi ia diikuti oleh seorang gadis cantik,,dan membuiat semua orang di dalam kelas membuka pria di dalam kelas itu bahkan sasuke sendiri sangat terpesona dengan kecantikannya,sedangkan para gadis hanya menampilkan wajah biasa karena mereka iri dengan sakura,,

''wahhhhhh dia cantik sekali,,mau kah kau menjadi pacarku''teriak naruto,

Tetapi sakura hanya tersenyum ramah kepadanya,dan dia memperkenalkan dirinya

''nama saya sakura haruno,,saya pindahan dari Osaka,,"jawabnya dan dia membungkuk

"sakura sekarang kau duduk dengan sasuke ya ?" ucap guru kakashi,dan sakura pun menurut,,

Tentu saja Sasuke kaget dan ia tak henti-hentinya menatap sakura,,tetapi karna dia seorang uciha

Ia sangat tidak enak bila harus menegur duluan,Sakura pun tertarik dengan Sasuke karena dia sangat tampat pikirnya dan sakura pun menegurnya duluan,,

''hai"sapa sakura

"hn''jawab sasuke dengan dingin,

"namamu siapa?"Tanya sakura

''sasuke"jawabnya singkat sambil sok-sokan membaca buku padahal dalam hatinya senang buangettttttttttttttt,,

Di sekolah Sakura ternasuk murid yang pendiam,,dia tidak mau berteman dengan murid disana,,setiap ada yang mengajaknya dia menolak,,dan karna sikapnya yang seperti itu Sakura pun tidak mempunyai teman.

Kettika sudah pulang sekolah Sasuke disuruh ibunya untuk mengantarkan oleh-oleh kepada teman ibunya habis dari Perancis dan sedang membagikan oleh-oleh kepada teman-temannya.

"Sasuke tolong antarkan oleh-oleh ini ke rumah teman ibu sayang"

"aku lelah sekali bu,,kenapa tak minta tolong saja kepada itachi ?"

"kakakmu sedang tidak ada di rumah"

Akhirnya Sasuke menuruti kemauan ibunya dengan sangat,sangat ,sangat,SANGAT pun bergegas mengambil kunci motor dan mengendarainya menuju alamat yang diberikan ibunya.

''99,100,101,,,, ini dia rumahnya''ucap sasuke.

Saat memasuki rumah itu ,,Sasuke kaget karena di dalam rumah itu ada Sakura yang sedang duduk sendiri di taman rumahnya,,dia pun menghampirinyadan menanyainya

"mhmh ini rumhamu Sakura?"Tanya Sasuke

Sakura pun kaget Karena Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mampir ke rumahnya,,

''eh sasuke,,iya ini rumahku,,ada apa ya k au kemari sasuke?"jawab sakura sambil senyum Sakura yang begitu manis membuat wajah Sasuke memerah dan dia pun tersadar..

"mhmhmm aku mencari ibumu,apakan dia ada?" Tanya sasuke

''oh tentu,,dia ada di dalam,,mari kuantar kau ke dalam menemui ibuku''balas sakura

Sasuke pun mengikutinya ,,dia masih memikirkan wajah Sakura yang sangat manis saat tersenyum tadi,

"ibu,ibu ada yang mencarimu bu?"Tanya Sakura

"siapa Sayang?"Tanya ibunya

"ini Sasuke bu,,dia mengantar oleh-oleh dari ibunya."balas Sakura

Ibunya pun mengahmpiri mereka,dan tersenyum kepada Sasuke

"oh Sasuke,,ibu mu mana nak?"

"lagi di rumah "jawabbnya

"Sakura ajaklah Sasuke ngobrol-ngobrol denganmu"

"iya bu,,mari Sasuke kita halaman belakang"ajaknya

Sasuke pun hanya menurut,,,

Setelah berada di halaman belakang ,,mereka pun mengobrol

"uhmm,,sakura kenapa di sekolah tadi kau hanya sendirian dan tidak bergabung dengan murid lain?"Tanya Sasuke

"buat apa punya banyak teman dan pergaulan,?,"balas Sakura

Sasuke pun kaget dengan pernyataan Sakura

"Sakura..aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan?

Sakura tersenyum sinis"dulu aku memang berpikir kalau punya banyak teman itu mengasyikan"

"lantas apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran"Tanya Sasuke

''Beberapa tahun lalu,aku hidup mewah di seorang pengussaha industry yang aku itu teman-temanku mengaku temanku mereka ,mereka selalu menunjukan kesetiaan kemudian ayahku menjadi korban jatuhnya pesawat sampai meninggal ibuku tidak bisa melanjutkan usaha itu akhirnya usaha itu barang-barang mewah ku dijual untuk memenuhi hilangnya harta kami satu persatu teman-temanku menjauhiku,,sejak itulah aku sadar bahwa kesetiaan mereka itu saat itu aku membenci yang namanya pergaulan dan semuanya !..di akhir cerita suaranya marah mengingat masa lalunya yang pun sangat sedih mendengar apa yang dialami -tiba Sasuke pun menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya,,Sakura kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan"

"aku akan selalu menjagamu Sakura,," Sakura pun tersenyum mendengar peryataan sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya,,memberikan rasa nyaman dan hangat di tubuh Sakura..

Beberapa hari kemudia Sasuke dikejutkan oleh kecelakaan ia dirawat di rumah sakit dalam keadaan kritis,kaki kanannya patah dan kepalanya luka akibat terbentur tangga.

Mendengar kabar itu ,,sasuke langsung menuju rumah sakit tempat sakura dirawat .Sesampainya di ruangan sasuke menyaksikan nyonya haruno sedang itu di ranjang ,Sakura masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan dokter,tulang betis kaki kananya patah.

Setelah tangisan nyonya Haruno reda,ia bercerita pada sasuke tentang sakura yang belakangan ini sering melamun seperti masa setahun yang merasa kesepian karena tidak memiliki teman yang dapat diajak berbagi.

''ibu berharap kau dapat mengembalikan sikap sakura seperti saat ayahnya hidup"

Sasuke pun mengangguk dan memang dia sudah berjanji akan bersama dan melindungi sakura.

"pelan-pelan kau pasti bisa"ucap sasuke

Sudaj hamper sebulan ini Sasuke membantu sakura berjalan tanpa kruk.

"Aku tak kuat lagi kakiku aku nggak bisa berjalan normal lagi"

"kau pasti bisa sakura,,aku percaya itu"ucap sasuke

''sasuke-kun kenapa kau sangat baik kepadaku?"

"apa aku tidak boleh terhadap orang lain?"

''bukan begitu sasuke-kun ,,kenapa hanya kau yang begitu baik padaku?''

"karena aku sangat menyangimu sakura''sasuke pun memeluk sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sakura,,lalu menutup matanya,,sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama,,dan bibir sasuke pun menyentuh bibir sakura, dengan lembut

'"terima kasih sasuke-kun,aku juga menyangimu"isak sakura

**Yuppppppppppp ff ini akhirnya selesai juga**

**Semoga minna san semua senang ya**

**Maaf kalau ada yang salah dalam ff ini. **

**Oh ya jangan lupa bagi reviewnya ya **

**Terima kasih **


End file.
